FairyTail
by JustDeathBones
Summary: Ryu a young dragonslayer joined the guild of a man named Makarov and finds himself to be pulled into great adventures and tons of fun with the friends he makes. I have no title yet please make suggestions.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from Fairy Tail, although I wish I did, all of Fairy Tail's content belongs to their rightful owners. All the other original content is owned by me.

**1.**

_It begins._

A beat up boy was laying on the ground bleeding and barely breathing. For the small moment he could op en his eyes. He didn't feel the pain all he felt was nothing. He couldn't feel the pain from the wounds he had neither did he feel the pain of his broken bones. He looked around, he was in a room the ground was filled with rubbish and blood, a small girl with blue hair came walking up to him with a shocked and terrified face when she saw the boy laying on the ground bleeding heavily. Then a small old man came walking up to the boy and looked at him. "Treat his wounds a little Levy." The old man said. The girl with the blue hair was wrapping the boy in bandages to stop the bleeding. "Master are you sure he's the one?" Levy asked. "Yes he is I still feels some of that strange magical power around him." The man said. "We'll take him to the guild we can take better care of him there." The small man said as he picked the boy up. "Who are you?" The boy asked with some of the very little strength he had left. "My name is Makarov." The man said. And after that the boy passed out.

As the boy slowly opened his eyes and looked around he could see that he was on a bed in a room. He sat up straight and looked at the door. "Where am I?" the boy said to himself as he rubbed his head. He looked at his arms and body and noticed he was wrapped up in bandages from head to toe. At that time the door opened and a girl with pink long hair and with one blue eye and one red eye opened the door. "So you're finally awake huh?" The girl said with a small smile. The boy stared at her and smiled. "I'm glad to see you again Kana-nee." He said to his older sister Kanata. "Shut up! You could've been dead you idiot brother." After she said that she punched her younger brother on the head. A girl with long blue hair walked in and looked at the boy. "So you're Kanata Keimaru's younger brother huh?" The girl said looking the boy serious in the eyes. "Mizuki don't interrogate him." Kanata said. "My name is Ryukou Keimaru, but my friends call me Ryu." Ryu answered as he tried to get up. "Geez you still are an idiot." Kanata said and she pushed him down on the bed. "You should rest." Mizuki said to Ryu. "You had some serious injuries when we found you." After that Mizuki left the room. "Where am I Kana-nee?" Ryu asked. "You're in our guild." She answered. "I do not want to be part of any mage guild." Ryu said as he looked at Kanata. "Well then you're a bit too late." A voice said. In the opening of the door stood a small man with a striped hat on top of his head. "Yo." The man said. Ryu kept looking at him. "What does this tiny old man want?" Ryu asked his sister. The small man just pulled a shocked face and Kanata chuckled a little."My name is Makarov Dreyar. I'm the master of this guild." Makarov said after the young boys rudeness. Ryu just kept looking at him. "Like I said, I do not want to be part of a mage guild nor have anything to do with it." Makarov jumped on Ryu's bed. "Do you know why you're so beat up?" Makarov asked. Ryu just kept silent and looked away. Kanata just sat there and nodded at her little brother as a sign to listen to what Makarov has to say. "Yes I do… kind of…" Ryu answered. "I fought didn't I?" He said. Makarov nodded "you fought with the mage guild Wolves Fang. And you destroyed the whole guild and everybody in it." Makarov explained. Ryu looked away and got confused. "I used magic again didn't I?" Ryu asked looking troubled and angered. Makarov nodded and Kanata just looked at her feet. "I told myself never to use that again." Ryu said "I lost my friends and Family thanks to that." Makarov listened and nodded. "I can teach you how to use your magic and how to control it, but first we need to know what you're magic is, we'll do this by –"Before Makarov could continue explaining Ryu spoke "Metal dragon slayer magic." Makarov looked at Ryu confused. "Are you sure?" Ryu looked down to the ground and felt stupid for telling Makarov this. "The magic I sensed back there wasn't anything like dragon slayer magic…" Makarov thought to himself. "Ryu you must understand the situation you're in right now." Kanata said "You have nowhere to go. After destroying the local guild in our hometown, you really think you can go back?" Ryu looked at his big sister and his eyes widened. "I hate magic! And I hate Mages!" Ryu said angered and frustrated. Makarov just nodded at Kanata to come with him.

Outside the infirmary Makarov and Kanata started their conversation. "What happened that he hates magic so much?" Makarov asked Kanata. "Hmmm, I think I should explain it huh?"

Flashback(Eff yeah)

"Kanata you watch after your big brother okay?" a man with Dark blonde hair said as he stroked the cheek of his 12 year old daughter. "Dad when will you be back?" A 7 year old boy with black hair asked as he was pulling the sleeve of his dad's coat. "Ryu you'll be a good boy and listen to your sister okay?" after saying this their father left the guild. A few days later Ryu and Kanata were doing dome chores and while they were doing this a man walked up to them "So how are the little rats doing?" He asked as he looked at them. "You'd be better of leaving them alone newbie." One of the other mages said. "I don't care! This is a dark guild for god's sake we shouldn't allow children in!" The mage grabbed Ryu by his collar and threw him at the wall. "You puny little excuse for a human." The man walked away and suddenly stopped. Before the mage stood a man wrapped in a cloak. "Who are you! Get out of my way you punk! The mage yelled as a dark flame formed in his hand. The tall man grabbed the new mage by his collar and pulled him up. "Who do you think you just threw!" The man asked with a angry voice. The mage trembled with fear and started to laugh. "You think the master cares about two little children? They're shit to us." The man threw away his cloak and grabbed the man by his face before crushing it with his bare hands. "In fact the master does." The man threw away the lifeless body and it disappeared. "Oh master you're back already?" one of the mages asked. The master walked up to Ryu and patted him on his head. "I would never let anyone harm my precious little nephew." He then turned his head to Kanata. "You! It's time for your training! Get started already." The master then turned around and walked up the stairs into his room. "I wonder when dad will be back." Ryu said disappointed. Kanata grabbed Ryu by his shoulder and dragged him along. "Kana-nee when can I start training?" Ryu asked. "When you're stronger." Kanata answered. "When is that?" Ryu asked. After that question Kanata punched her little brother on the head. "Shut up for once okay!"

(4 weeks later.)

A loud roar woke up the whole guild. "Huh, Kana-nee what's going on?" Ryu asked while rubbing his eyes as he woke up slowly. Ryu looked around the room but didn't see his sister at all. He opened the door and heard a lot of noise coming from downstairs. He saw the master who was gathering all the mages. "What's going on outside master?" "Are we going to be alright?" A lot of these questions were being asked. "Be quiet!" The master said. Another roar interrupted the discussion. The master looked troubled the second roar was sounded like it was a lot closer to the guild then the first one. "A dragon is headed this way." The master answered. "And he's not that far away." "But master, Kanata is still outside!" a mage said "Sacrifices have to be made" the master answered. When Ryu heard did he ran down the stairs and broke his way through the mages and opened the door. "Wait right there you little rat!" The master grabbed Ryu by his hair and pulled him up. "Let me go! I need to get Kana-nee." Ryu said as he tried to loosen his uncle's grip. "Hmm you might be the perfect offer for this dragon". Ryu looked at his uncle and almost started to cry. "My stupid brother isn't around now so he won't suspect a thing. Ever since you two were born your magic power was incredible. This dragon might just like it." The master said and the other dark mages laughed.

"Where is that idiot?"Kanata was running through the upper halls of the building and looked outside. There she saw a silver colored dragon landing on the courtyard of the building. Mages were launching attacks at the dragon from everywhere. Even the master was launching some powerful dark magic attacks. But it was not enough. The dragon didn't have a scratch and just started using a breath attack destroying the front gate. With the gate gone the plaza was wide open and the field for the dragon got wider. The dragon turned around and swung his tail towards some mages crushing them into little pulps. Kanata was in shock such a mighty creature was destroying the strong mages she feared for so long. A guy in a cloak came walking down the path towards the plaza. The master held up Ryu and presented him to the dragon. The dragon turned around and moved his head closer to the small child. Ryu was terrified the dragon opened his mouth and the master threw Ryu inside. The cloaked man saw this and suddenly started running. When he reached the courtyard the dragon had already spread his wings and flew up into the sky. "That was my son!" The cloaked man took of his cloak and there stood a muscular man with dark blonde hair. "So what, little brother" The master said. After having said this Ryu's father attacked his older brother. This battle continued for three days. Eventually Ryu's father won. Ryu's father also became the new master.

Years have passed and Kanata reached the age of 17. The dark guild has been acknowledged as a legal guild by the council and received many jobs. "So how did your mission go Kanata?" A man with dark blonde hair asked. "It went okay I guess."Kanata answered. Kanata walked upstairs and looked at a picture of her younger brother that she hung up on the wall in her room. She sat down on her knees and started to cry. Outside of her room her dad was standing against the wall and sighed as he looked down at the ground.

(2 days later.)

"I'm heading out on a mission!" Kanata said as she walked out of the guild. "They grow up so fast." Her father said to himself. Kanata was walking along the forest path towards the town. A boy around the age of 12 walked past her towards her guild. "I wonder who that was." She said to herself.

When the boy reached the door of the guild he looked at it and started to punch the door. Inside the master looked up as he heard the loud noise the punches created. "Somebody is knocking on the door! Answer it already." The master wiped away his tears and he hid the photo of his son which he was looking at. Right before one of the mages could answer the door it flew right through the whole room and crushed the wall on the other side together with the mage who tried to open the door. "What's your problem!" one of the other mages said.

(4 days later.)

Kanata walked up the forest path towards the guild. Kanata stopped for a second as her eyes widened. The guild was totally torn apart and bodies were lying all over the place. When she looked around she saw the black haired boy lying on the ground still breathing. The boy opened his eyes and looked at Kanata. "Kana-nee?" He said before passing out again.

(Back to the conversation between Makarov and Kanata.)

"After that we moved into the town and lived there for 5 years. And a few months ago I met you, Levy and Lisanna." Kanata said and finished her story.

Makarov stood up and walked back into Ryu's room. Kanata just stood against the door with her back eavesdropping into their conversation.

"I see you can sit up straight again." Makarov said. Ryu remained silent and just kept looking at Makarov. "I know what happened. And I understand why you think mages are evil or whatsoever. But I bet that dragon took good care of you for those few years you were with him. However it's time to grow up Ryu. You can't keep on living in the world you think is reality. Your sister is also a mage, you are a mage, and your dad was a mage, were they evil? Are you?" Makarov said and asked. "No…they're not… and I'm not" Ryu answered as he tried to hide his tears. "Makarov reached out his hand and smiled at him. "How about you join us?" Ryu smiled and accepted Makarov's offer.

"So where do you want it?" Lisanna asked with a smile. "How about here?" Ryu said as he was pointing at his left upper arm. Lisanna stamped the stamp against his upper arm and a black Fairy Tail sign appeared. "You're an official Fairy Tail wizard now." Lisanna said as she smiled. "So what do I do now?" Ryu asked. "You're going to do jobs alone and with others." Levy the blue haired girl said as she looked up from reading a book. "That's correct..." Makarov said as he entered the room. "… in fact you're first mission will be with this guy." Makarov pointed at a young man around the age of 18 who was eating a sandwich at one of the table long light blue hair covered one of his eyes, the hair on the back of his heads was spiked, and he wore a black trouser, boots, a tank top and a coat. "Why do I have to help the newbie?" the boy asked with a disappointed tone in his voice. "Seiki don't whine about it! You're going to pick a job and go do it together understood?" Makarov said. "Yes yes, So newbie why don't you pick out a job and grab your stuff. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. "Uhm okay." Ryu grabbed a piece of paper of the bulletin board and presented it to Lisanna. "Ryu! Follow me" Kanata said with a demanding tone as she was standing on top of the staircase.

"WOW! Thank you so much Kana-nee!" Ryu said as Kanata brought him into his new room. "This room costs 150,000 Jewels per month. I'll pay your rent for the first month, you'll have to pay me it back though. Also about that job you chose, you sure you want to take it?" Kanata asked as she sat down on one of the chairs. "Why not, it gives me a good reward." Ryu asked confused while he was checking out his new room. "It's in our hometown." Kanata said. Ryu opened the fridge and started eating. "You know we're not wanted there right? So when you go take this with." She threw a black leather cloak at him. He put on the cloak and looked at himself in the mirror. This cloak had a hoodie a big silver/grayish Fairy Tail sign on the back. Two chains went down to tighten the hoodie and on the end of them s also had fairy Tail signs. "Thank you Kana-nee, this is so cool." He said as he looked at himself in the mirror. Kanata smiled.

Then end of chapter 1.

Authors note:

This is my very first fanfic evah! I hope ya'll like it and enjoyed reading it. Tips and hints are appreciated. Look forward to Chapter two! Also the cloak Ryu has is an Organization 13 cloak modified with fairy tail logos, I mean come on those things are epic!


End file.
